


星星簇拥着月

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升文中有提到别的艺人，叙述需要！本人对他们并没有任何意见！祝磊磊20岁生日快乐！
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 22





	星星簇拥着月

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 文中有提到别的艺人，叙述需要！本人对他们并没有任何意见！  
> 祝磊磊20岁生日快乐！

吴磊拖着疲惫的身躯回到酒店，刷开房间门，一眼望到侧躺在沙发上已经换上便装戴着黑框眼镜刷手机的刘昊然。

带上门蹬掉皮鞋，踏着软绒绒的地毯向他走去。来到沙发边，膝盖一弯二话不说往人身上倒。

扑面而来的是熟悉久违的清爽味道。

吴磊手脚并用，扒拉着沙发蹭着身下人温热的躯体把自己往上移，将全身的重量压在刘昊然身上。

凑到颈窝处贪婪地呼吸沁上他独有气味的温暖空气，魇足地闭上眼，“还是自家养的闻着舒服。”

他已经在各种名贵香水气味中穿梭了一整天，现在这方带着刘昊然味道的小小天地让他格外踏实心安。

刘昊然关掉手机摘下眼镜，把它们放到一旁的茶几上，调整姿势方便小孩躺的更舒服。一只手揽紧吴磊的腰，另一只抚上他的短发。

吴磊的头发长长了不少，可要恢复到最柔软好摸的乖顺模样可能还得再等些时日。刘昊然怀念着之前那种丝滑软柔的手感。

他们相拥着充了好一会儿电，汲取着彼此身上的体温，感受着对方随着呼吸起伏的身体和沉稳的心跳。一整日的疲惫劳累堆砌成的聚集在胸口的乌云也在温暖的拥抱中渐渐消散，露出原本晴朗的、充满朝气的小太阳。

身心皆是一片轻松愉悦。

吴磊抬起一点上身，手缩下去插进自己衣兜翻找。

刚才刘昊然就注意到他倒下来时口袋里有东西鼓鼓囊囊挤挨着自己，挪动身躯时有细小的塑料摩擦声。这会儿见吴磊掏出两个套着塑料包装袋的小蛋糕，心下了然。

“牙缝里给你省的，还挺好吃，尝尝？”说着就撕开包装袋取出糕点往他嘴边递。

刘昊然回酒店有一会儿了，已经补完了落下的热搜，什么#魏大勋喂鹿晗吃面包#，什么#吃东西被抓包的吴磊#。

视线被放大了的散发着香气的蛋糕和吴磊圆嘟嘟的手指占据，“原来热搜的主角在这儿呢。”他笑着叼上那块松软的蛋糕咬下一口，不忘侧头亲亲那只可爱的右手。

吴磊被烫着似的抽回手，脸颊飞快地腾起两朵粉红的云，连耳朵也沾染上可爱的红。

两个人明明该做的不该做的已经做过一堆，他还是会因为刘昊然一些突发随机的小举动羞赧，纯情得像一张白纸。他不知道他每次控制不住的害羞反应也会随之引发刘昊然心中的海啸。

这该死的心动。刘昊然觉得他被这小孩拿捏得死死的。

吴磊避开刘昊然直勾勾的注视，干咳两声把剩下蛋糕塞进自己嘴里，试图转移他的注意力，“还看了什么热搜，有没有别的好玩的？”

“吴磊张子枫cp感。”刘昊然盯着吴磊一鼓一鼓的腮帮，一副若有所思的样子，平静的声音听不出多余的情绪。

都说吴磊有一双无论看谁都自带深情的眼睛，这是真的。白天电影宣发主演们凑在一起难免会有密切交谈，被镜头这么一捕捉，动手能力强的粉丝这么一剪辑，甜甜的BGM再一配，发到网上看起来还真像那么回事。脑补朝气蓬勃少男少女的青春恋情谁不喜欢。

吴磊没怎么当回事。任何电影前期都需要热度，只要有足够的噱头让观众进影院就算成功，什么同框什么cp爱咋想咋想。

可他猜不透眼前这人的想法。

他把脑袋搁在刘昊然胸口，用下巴轻轻戳他，大眼睛认真地看着他，“吃醋啦？”

话问出口连自己都想笑，看对方老半天不说话，后半句带着越来越明显的笑意语调上扬，到最后彻底破功，“不是吧刘源儿？噗，你知不知道你现在的眼神像个深闺怨妇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

小孩笑得格外恣意，眼睛弯成月牙蒙上薄薄的水雾，嘴角上挑勾出愉悦的弧度，露出可爱的兔牙，整张脸被笑意渲染变得生动而明媚。

刘昊然本来也没什么想法，他也明白电影宣传有时要的就是这种效果。他感受着胸腔上的震颤，看着吴磊开怀的笑颜，眼前的吴磊渐渐与视频中带着温柔笑意深情脉脉注视着别人的吴磊重叠。

不爽。

他们许久未见，下午来到会场后好不容易得空溜出剧组找到吴磊，说没两句就又被助手逮回去了。颁奖时因为先前的安排出了差错，本来该跟他同台颁奖的吴磊被临时调到了下一组。

他听着王大陆稍显别扭的读音，最后他俩毫无默契地异口异声报出获奖作品。不爽。下台前看着吴磊从另一边走上来的挺拔身姿，临时变动也没有丝毫的慌乱，都能想象出来那副游刃有余和搭档配合的样子。不爽。

心湖中心漾起酸涩的涟漪，他暗暗抱怨着主办方。

不过没时间让他过多纠结，把不满和委屈压在心底，结束完后续采访匆匆换上便装提前离场，回到之前打点好的酒店房间，等着他的小明星前来赴约。

现在有时间了，也见到人了，先前那些说不清道不明的情愫和小孩春风得意的笑脸带来的一阵恼火一齐翻卷而来，兜头而下彻底裹挟了他。

望着吴磊的眼神暗沉了几分，他紧了紧搂住腰身的手臂，护住吴磊的后脑，往下一翻，两个人一起滚进沙发和茶几之间还算宽敞的空隙，倒在柔软厚重的地毯上。

吴磊被这一下弄懵了，只觉一阵天旋地转，他后背着地，笑容还僵在脸上，愣愣地看着居高临下的刘昊然。

“你…”没等他诘问刘昊然今天到底发什么疯，话语就被一双炙热的唇封锁。

刘昊然托着他的后脑，嘴唇狠狠碾上他的，伸出舌头舔吻他的嘴角，在整齐的齿列上来回舔舐。一只手探进衬衣摸上脊椎，又游走到腰线处流连，冷不防一捏——

“唔嗯！…”吴磊惊得一抖，想要坐起又很快被压制回去。

舌尖在齿关打开的瞬间探入口腔，搅动着里面的软肉，带着津液勾缠上另一条瑟缩的舌。舌面重重蹭上去，味蕾相互挤压摩擦引起身下人止不住的颤栗。

呼吸几乎被剥夺，面前是刘昊然的面庞，脑后是他的手掌。暴君还在不断缩小他的掌控范围，剥削着吴磊微乎其微的喘息机会。

无法逃离，只能张嘴接受带着浓厚欲求的进攻。可能就要溺死在这个吻里了。

吴磊抬手拍拍刘昊然的后背，他终于肯稍微抬起身拉出一段距离让吴磊喘气。吴磊抓住机会口鼻并用大口呼吸让新鲜空气重新灌入肺腑。

刘昊然叉开腿跪在吴磊身体两边，调整好呼吸，低头满意地看着吴磊鼓动着胸膛剧烈喘息，露出来的皮肤全都染上红霞，迷蒙的眼神里带着不解和责怪。之前的恼火早在激吻中烟消云散。

“我才不吃小丫头片子那点醋，能把你制成这样的只有我。”

刘昊然笑得得意而猖狂。吴磊在心里翻了个大大的白眼，并不想理这个无理取闹又蛮狠不讲理的傻子。

“这蛋糕你还吃不吃？”刘昊然拾起刚才翻滚中掉落在一边的另一个包装袋。也不等吴磊回答，自顾自撕开咬了一口，嚼两下又俯下身去亲吻吴磊。

这一次的吻要轻柔的多，带着蛋糕甜腻腻的香气，轻轻附上吴磊的唇。

他自觉张开嘴让刘昊然进来，放任对方将裹着蛋糕的唾液渡进他的口腔，流入他的咽喉。

刘昊然在薄薄的下唇上留恋吮吻，把它吸得嫣红饱满，然后又咬下一小口蛋糕直接送进吴磊的嘴里。用不着咀嚼，两个人带着热度的口舌不断辗转缠绵将糕点尽数捂化成一股甘甜的液体，然后被两人分食。

刘昊然真真切切地看着吴磊滚动的喉结将混着两人的津液的蛋糕液咽下。此情此景就让他不自觉联想到这张红艳的小嘴也曾含着自己的下身卖力吞吐，偶尔还会将他射出来的东西咽掉。一想到他每天吞咽食物的器官也咽过自己的精液，刘昊然心中腾起一阵近乎变态的快感，甚至面上也难掩愉悦之情。

吴磊当然不知道这个人面兽心的家伙在想什么春光旖旎的画面。他瞪着天花板回味着蛋糕的软糯，心想好好一个蛋糕就这样被他们吃得乱七八糟。做蛋糕的师傅如果知道他怀着满满爱意做出来的糕点被用在这种事上，怕是要痛心疾首。

杂七杂八的思绪被刘昊然脱他衣服的动作打断。吴磊乖顺地时而伸直手臂时而微微挺身，让刘昊然把他的的外套剥下，随意丢在沙发上。

“哥，床就在那儿，挪几步？”

“忍不住了。”声音明显已经浸染了浓浓的情欲。

话间刘昊然已经解开了他衬衣的纽扣，低下头在吴磊左颊的小痣上落下一吻，伸出舌尖和它亲昵地打招呼。接着辗转着来到鼻尖，蹭蹭可爱圆润的鼻头，感受他喷出的温热气息轻柔地扑在嘴角。

在柔软双唇上轻啄一口，往下来到上下移动的喉结，用唇瓣包住细细舔吻。用上一百二十分的意志力克制住想在上面吮出红痕的冲动，他知道吴磊不喜欢他在脖颈留下印子。

舌尖打着璇儿来到锁骨，刘昊然不再客气，张开嘴含住那块骨肉。舌头循着诱人的形状上下扫荡，在颈窝流连，把那块凹陷的小窝舔得水光潋滟。

吴磊终是受不住这样粘人的湿滑，只觉得颈间热烘烘滑腻腻的一片。他伸出手按住刘昊然的头往下推搡。

“你是狗吗？别舔了。”

刘昊然蓦地收紧双臂搂住他的腰，抬起头直直盯进吴磊眼里。眼睛亮晶晶的，咧开嘴露出白亮亮的小虎牙，

“汪！”

嚎完快速埋下头兴奋地蹭他的胸膛，一扭脸舔上挺翘的乳尖。

吴磊无语，就不该质疑这家伙的本体，屁股上的柴尾巴都快撅上天了。狠狠揉一把柴犬后脑勺的毛喇喇的短发泄愤。

刘昊然极富技巧地嘬吸吮舔，用虎牙尖去轻轻戳刺娇嫩的乳尖，把小小的乳晕越吸越大，颜色越来越浅最后变成漂亮的粉红，看着它在雪白的胸膛渐渐绽放。

“开花喽。”刘昊然坏笑着去含另一边的乳头，如法炮制。

吴磊的喘息越来越粗重。他不敢往下看，胸前过电般的快感和视觉的冲击过于强烈，干脆抬起手臂挡住眼睛。眼睛一遮，听觉和其他感官就变得更加敏感。

皮肤和毛孔诚实地将接受的所有刺激放到最大反馈给大脑，淫靡的吮吸声在耳边反复回荡。

吴磊难堪却爽利，他的下半身已经完全挺立，随着刘昊然的动作抵在他腹部摩擦。

吃饱奶的刘昊然接着转移阵地，火热的吐息喷洒在吴磊的腹部。刘昊然吻过一条条流畅的曲线，在凹陷的肚脐稍稍驻足。随后扯开吴磊的皮带拉下拉链，把长裤和内裤一齐褪下。

形状漂亮的性器在挣脱束缚的瞬间就直晃晃地暴露在两人的注视下，正随着主人的颤抖轻轻摇晃。

刘昊然抚摸两下就把它含进嘴里，灵活的舌头又开始动作，吴磊绷紧脊背发出一声声低低的呻吟。

事实证明刘昊然口技了得，不管是亲嘴嘬奶还是吃鸡，都能把吴磊伺候得服服帖帖。没一会儿他就交代在刘昊然高热的口腔里。

刘昊然吐出阴茎吻上皮肉细腻的腿根，把嘴里的东西用舌尖涂在娇嫩的会阴，底下干涩敏感的小穴紧张地一缩。被刘昊然舔舐亲吻过的地方一阵一阵发烫，底下覆盖的肌肉组织不时抽搐一下引起表面皮肉小幅度的痉挛，吴磊羞赧地把头别向一边，平复着慌乱的呼吸。

刘昊然凑上去亲亲小孩滚烫汗湿的额头，站起身到床头柜抽屉里翻找润滑剂和避孕套。

返身回来时刚好看见吴磊挣扎着爬起来，缓缓蹭到矮茶几边跪下，用手肘支撑着软绵的上半身趴上去，慢慢调整姿势。双腿跪直，臀部撅起，会阴的精液随着他的动作粘稠地淌过囊袋底部，最后拉着丝滴落在地毯上，聚起小小一摊白浊。

吴磊微微低着头眯着眼，侧过脸看向他，眼里是风情万种，一副任君采撷的模样。

整个人的状态还像他垂在前面的性器一样疲软无力，嘴里说的话却是另一番风景。

“不是一直想试试后入？今天满足你。”

呵，小朋友，知道自己在说什么吗。那就怨不得我了。

刘昊然跪在吴磊身后，自背后拥吻他，追逐着香软的舌，伸手抓住领口将衬衫拉至背部，可怜的布料堪堪勾住小臂挂在身上，露出白皙的肩背和臂膀。

旁边落地灯橘黄色的灯光打在吴磊赤裸的肌肤上，光洁的肉体也倒映上温柔的光，像水里的月，纯净美好又皎洁。两人的影子也像他们一样紧密纠缠，映射在身后的墙面上，像披上了一层毛玻璃，朦胧却真切。

刘昊然挤出厚厚一捧润滑，在手心捂热。揉上身前雪白的臀，用掌心感受那两团软肉的细腻柔滑，手指发力攥紧，部分弹软的臀肉从指间溢出。

吴磊轻喘着后仰，靠上身后人的肩。刘昊然垂眸，刚好能看见他身前的情况，疲软的下身又有抬头的趋势。

做坏的手揉揉捏捏一路来到到股缝，在紧致的褶皱上盘旋几圈，来到中心将指尖挤入。

“嗯——”尾音拖长变调的呻吟自吴磊口中泄出。

手指长驱直入来到甬道深处，一路旋转抠挖寻找肉壁上隐匿的开关。吴磊忍不住地颤抖战栗，他快撑不住身体，只能倚靠着刘昊然勉强维持跪立，膝盖在地毯上越蹭越红。

后穴内的异物感渐渐被手指撩拨出的酥麻快感代替。刘昊然火热的吻一点一点落在他的侧脸，在颈侧滑了个滑梯来到右肩，一路平坦光滑直到遇上肩峰处的小小凸起，衔起其上的皮肉放在齿间细细研磨。扯下早已失去蔽体作用的衬衫，手掌攀上紧实的腰腹，在人鱼线和胯骨间四处点火。

刘昊然的手法逐渐熟稔起来，穴内的手指来回抽插摸索，凭借手感和记忆很快找到了那一点。不算深，在进入穴口后两个指节不到的位置，轻轻一按就——

“啊！！！————”

吴磊尖叫着绷直了后背，爽利得全身都在震颤，刘昊然注意到他的前端以肉眼可见的速度再次挺起。

吴磊的头已经快从刘昊然的肩膀滑落，他慌忙伸出另一只手揽住小孩的肩头。脆弱的后颈蹭着他肩膀上的布料，下颌喉结到锁骨拉出一条美丽危险的曲线——刘昊然很担心这脆弱的脖颈会不会因为过度后仰而折断。

他侧头亲吻着吴磊绯红的耳垂，又往湿热的小洞里添进了第二第三根手指。翻搅揉捏，把高温紧致的穴肉摸得熟透。

吴磊能感觉到自己的穴已经变得足够松软，再扩张下去也只是折磨。想让刘昊然赶紧插进来，他不明白这么久不见这人怎么变得婆婆妈妈。以往小别之后的干柴碰烈火相当的肆无忌惮，衣服一脱拉开腿，手指裹上润滑草草捅两下就换真家伙操进来了。有几次实在太过迫切，带给他的痛感远远大于快乐，衣冠禽兽嘴上哄着亲着下面还在毫不怜惜地高频率输出，当时怎么没见他这么多顾忌。眼下这个温吞磨蹭的样子跟刚才那个床都等不及上就要把他就地正法的刘昊然简直判若两人。

心里想得天花乱坠，可催促的话到了嘴边全部变成凌乱的喘息，嗓子像塞进了棉花，什么音节都发不出来。只能收紧后面挤压为非作歹的手指，企图把它们排出体外。

刘昊然当然感觉到了火热内壁的收缩排挤，他血气上涌，满脸隐忍，手指牢牢扒住穴肉，任吴磊怎么推拒都不肯出来。另一只手惩罚性的捏了一下胡乱扭动的饱满臀肉，沙哑低沉的嗓音剐蹭在吴磊耳边，

“你乖一点。”

今天的刘昊然似乎格外有耐心。

个屁。

裤裆里的状况暂且不提，光是听着吴磊的喘息，感受着指尖的紧致火热，融化在身体细胞里的欲求因子就叫嚣着在血管里横冲直撞，一阵一阵的燥热翻腾着上涌，快把他的血肉煮沸。性器硬到充血胀痛，他真的真的快忍到极限了。

吴磊这一顿扑腾，柔软火热的臀隔着布料几次三番蹭上他蓄势待发的性器，险些擦枪走火。

还不行。他在心里对自己说。

吴磊明后天行程密密麻麻，如果今晚不做好扩张由着自己性子乱来，怕是之后要遭不少罪。

难得这么体贴，可这小孩儿就是不领情呢。

吴磊扭着腰晃动臀部想要挣脱体内的手指，奈何高热的内壁像有生命力似的紧紧吸附包裹着不肯放行，颇有些欲拒还迎的味道。

刘昊然再三确认按压后终于觉得准备得足够充分，抽出手指拉下自己的裤链。

拉链声紧跟着胶皮套的摩擦声接连在身后响起，在吴磊听来如同赦免。他迫不及待地向后送上自己挺翘的臀部。

刘昊然把送上门的香软捞进怀里，一手揽住劲瘦的腰身，一手扶着自己的性器，在涂满润滑的屁股上蹭了两下，掰开一侧的臀瓣就直戳花心。

“嘶——”

不得不承认这是刘昊然前期工作做的最好的一次，进入的过程中吴磊没有任何疼痛的感觉。浅浅的饱胀感和奇妙的快感随着刘昊然坚硬肉茎劈开内壁的动作，顺着牵扯到的细密神经向内里攀升。

被指头爱抚过的地方一路畅通无阻柔软滑腻，刘昊然觉得自己飘上了云端。柔软湿润的云朵亲吻着他，包裹着他，满足得心尖都要溢出泡泡。

当顶端来到手指都未能企及的深度时，吴磊拼命喘息的模样像咽喉被利齿锁住的猎物，近乎艰难地呼吸着面前的空气。每一下挣动都牵扯着插在体内的阴茎。湿滑的套子磨蹭着黏膜，好几次都险些滑脱出去。他再也撑不住无力的肢体，崩溃似的向前倾去。

矮茶几被突然伏上来的男孩往前推了几公分，玻璃桌面震颤着发出回响。

吴磊把手撑在桌面堪堪支住酸软的上身，如果不是刘昊然有力的小臂还扣着他的腰，加上他算是比较及时地反应过来，这会儿和桌面亲密接触的就是他的脸。

刘昊然见状下意识把他揽得更紧，手臂收力将他往自己怀里一带——

“呜嗯——”小可怜抖着声呜咽出来。

还剩在外面的小半截阴茎全部捅进了身体，形状完美的头部蹭进更为紧致内里。

吴磊的呻吟喘息破碎得不成样子，打着颤瑟缩在喉间唇边，听上去像是孱弱的幼猫，换不来身后人的半分同情。他能感觉到刘昊然饱满的囊袋贴上了他的会阴。

掌心的热气在手掌周围的玻璃表面蒸腾起一圈雾气，汗水湿润了光滑的表面，吴磊已经在上面打了好几次滑。不得已他调低身姿曲起胳膊用两条小臂继续撑着，立刻感到一阵刺骨的冰凉。

刘昊然自背后贴上他火热的身躯，迷恋地亲吻吴磊后颈凸出的骨点，双手在锁骨到腰腹间来回游走，最后握住硬得滴水的前端，同时耸动胯部开始了漫长的征伐。

吴磊随着动作前后摇摆，脑袋无力地低垂着，一点一点的像是课上栽盹的小懒虫。他望着褐色玻璃倒影上那个七魂守不住六魄的自己，视线慢慢被水汽充盈。

“水放好了，走去泡澡吧。”刘昊然上前弯下腰，温柔地揉了揉正坐在地毯上跑神儿的小孩，朝他伸出手。

吴磊把披在身上的薄毯扯下，拉住他刚要站起来，腰部一软又歪了回去，紧牵着的手还把刘昊然给扯倒了。

刘昊然栽进吴磊怀里，生怕压着他，反应迅速地挺起身子，双手慌乱地撑在他的腰侧，一抬头目光撞进吴磊同样惊慌的眼睛。紊乱的呼吸交缠在一起。

他没忍住笑了出来，“谢邀，还有劲儿咱留到下次使，乖。”末了用鼻尖调皮地蹭蹭吴磊的。

“嘿——”

眼看着吴磊支棱起来要打人，借着体位把手伸到下方举起柔软的双臀往上一托把人带进怀里，抱着张牙舞爪的小狮子站了起来。

突然腾空慌得吴磊赶紧搂住刘昊然的脖子，红着脸轻轻咬上刘昊然的耳垂，恶狠狠又小小声地在他耳边怪嗔，“我自己能走！”

刘昊然把他往身上掂掂抱得更紧，腾出一只手揽上肩背，“不错不错终于有点份量了。”下面的手不忘恶意地揉捏掌心的软肉。

一路拌着嘴来到雾气袅绕的浴室。

浴缸很大，足够容纳两个人。

刘昊然从后面拥着吴磊，把头放在他的肩窝，稍稍用力拿下巴戳他。

顺着脖颈往下看去，白嫩的胸膛聚起弧度支起两包小小的山丘，看上去像隐匿其中的小生命即将破土而出。这方滋润着它们的土壤看上去是那样的肥沃柔软。

手比大脑先行一步，马上覆上软丘去确认手感，可还没等他揉个尽兴就被无情地打掉。

“老实点儿啊。”带着点警告意味的声线却和他本人一样慵懒缱绻。

四肢躯干被温水覆盖，身后是熨帖的体温，吴磊舒服得直哼哼，眼睛都懒得睁。

刘昊然乖乖听话，帮吴磊揉着跪红的膝盖和酸胀的手肘，亲吻他圆润的肩头。

两个人的皮肤都被雾气蒸腾得附上一层薄红。他们静伏在一处，享受着难得的静谧安详。

“最近都忙啥？”刘昊然一边用嘴唇摩擦按压着吴磊的后颈，一边打破沉静。

“路演，广告拍摄，综艺，铺——天盖地的采访，我的天呐。前几天还回学校补考和体测，唉。”小孩懒懒的声线里满满充斥着疲惫。

刘昊然的心越来越柔软，挺直胸膛蹭蹭怀里光滑的脊梁，“辛苦啦，小明星。”

“害。我爱工作工作爱我。”

吴磊用手指轻轻戳着刘昊然露出水面的膝盖，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着。没一会儿话题就开始天南地北地跑。

“三郎和北北谁更可爱？” 

“…都不是一个品种，没法比。”

“那三郎和小札呢？” 

“……”

“必须选一个。” 

“你好无聊。刘昊然最可爱，行了吧。”

“嘿嘿嘿” 

“……”

“…？！你等会儿！我就能比？” 刘昊然后知后觉，抓住已经抱着膝盖笑到颤抖的熊孩子一通挠。水花翻卷着撒出浴缸。

热水澡磨磨蹭蹭黏黏糊糊泡到后半夜，爬上床已经快四点了。刘昊然索性不管早上几点几点的航班，越聊越嗨，搂着吴磊开始给他讲自己在日本的见闻，眼瞅着是准备破罐破摔搞通宵了。

吴磊眼皮一阖一阖，每眨动一次刘昊然的声音就小一点，耳边回荡的清朗话音最后渐渐归于平静。眼睛彻底合上的前一刻模糊的视野里还是刘昊然一张一合的嘴。怎么就这么能说，看我不给你捏上……手还没抬起来，人就进入了沉沉的梦乡。

梦里刘昊然问他，“星星为什么簇拥月亮？”眼皮鼻梁被温凉柔软的东西一下一下轻轻触碰，酥酥麻麻十分惬意。

他梦到刘昊然在金鸡开幕式上和其他人的合唱演出，认真专注的样子像是幼儿园小朋友在汇报表演。忍不住笑出声。

睁开眼那抹笑意还挂在唇边。已经是中午了。微风吹起酒店的窗帘，阳光顺着间隙一瞬一瞬打进房间。偌大的床上只躺着一个人，刘昊然已经走了好久了。

床头柜上有一张便签，上面压着个深蓝色奇形怪状的东西，吴磊伸手把它们够过来。

蓝色的是一枚精致小巧的海星胸针。吴磊记得昨天它就别在刘昊然西装内衬的领口上，宝石配帅哥，衬得整个人英气中带了几分神秘。海星栩栩如生的七条触角向四下里铺展延伸，上面的小钻反射着幽蓝的光，捏在手心里凉飕飕沉甸甸的。

再看那张纸条——

入眼的还是熟悉的小学生字体，执拗得可爱却写得一笔一划无比认真：

“送给我的小月亮。”


End file.
